


Beneath the Stars

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Kathryn creates a holodeck program for her and B'Elanna to enjoy. Will they get the rest and relaxation they need?
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway & B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 6





	Beneath the Stars

The evening had just crept in. The sky had turned are deep shade of royal blue and the stars had started to twinkle. The air was warm and the crickets were chirping. Kathryn and B’Elanna were laying on top of the haystack looking at the sky. They had removed their outer jackets and were both discussing various topics.  
“This is incredible Kath, the farm that you grew up on is beautiful. Wish I had something as nice as this growing up,” B’Elanna said.  
“Yeah I used to spend hours watching the stars at night, wondering about what was beyond. My mother often used to have to drag me to bed as I would spend hours out here in the summer,” Kathryn explained.  
B’Elanna smiled, she was having a fantastic time with Kathryn relaxing and enjoying talking about nice things. She sighed and said.  
“The problem is when you’re on Voyager, you don’t appreciate space as it’s something we see all the time. But down here makes you appreciate it. I never realised how beautiful the stars are until now,” B’Elanna murmured.  
Kathryn smiled, rolled onto her side and lent in to kiss. They embraced, then slowly Kathryn moved her head back. She stared at B’Elanna for a moment to admire her. She still couldn’t get over how beautiful and amazing B’Elanna was. She laid back down and stared back at the sky. Everything was perfect and better yet she had the girl she was in love with to enjoy it with her.  
“I’m so lucky to have such a wonderful girl as you B’El, I have loved spending some quality time with you,” Kathryn mention.  
Just as B’Elanna was about to speak, Kathryn’s comm badge beeped. Kathryn grumbled but knew she had to answer.  
“Commander Chakotay to Captain Janeway,”  
“Janeway here, how can I help?” asked Kathryn.  
“Can you and B’Elanna attend a meeting in a moment just need to go over a few things,” Chakotay said.  
“Alright Commander, we will be with you shortly, Janeway out,” Kathryn replied.  
“Sorry B’El but we will have to leave it here for now, computer end program,” sighed Kathryn.  
The holodeck returned to normal. B’Elanna looked at Kathryn, she could see Kathryn’s annoyance with the situation. She placed her arms around her and hugged her.  
“Don’t worry about it Kath, once we have done this meeting we can come back and start relaxing again,” B’Elanna reassured.  
B’Elanna always knew how to cheer Kathryn up in difficult situations. She smiled, grabbed B’Elanna’s hand and walked to the meeting.  
“Next item on the agenda, the standards of certain crew members seem to be slipping, we need to be making sure that everyone is presentable, in correct uniform and turning up to their shift on time. B’Elanna that goes especially to your engineering team, four times last week, I spotted one of your team without the correct uniform on,” droned Chakotay.  
“Uniform worn correctly, turn up on time, right. Deal with it later,” B’Elanna said dreamily.  
Her and Kathryn were trying to not fall asleep. The meeting felt like it had been going on for eternity and Chakotay droning on about dull issues only made things worse. B’Elanna kept thinking about Kathryn’s mothers farm that they had just visited and just wished she was back there with Kathryn.  
“Well then B’Elanna seeing as you’re nodding off, I am now going to be making daily inspections on Engineering to make sure that you are keeping your team up to standards,” Chakotay sharply said.  
Kathryn looked over at B’Elanna and smirked trying not to laugh. She could see B’Elanna looking slightly annoyed with Chakotay’s remark. She then pulled the ‘told you so’ face at her.  
“Anything else to add Chakotay?” asked Kathryn slightly annoyed.  
“Just one more thing. Who ever keeps going past my quarters late at night shouting “toot toot it’s party time” can stop it. It’s driving me mad,” Chakotay grumbled.  
Kathryn and B’Elanna smirked at each other across the table when Chakotay was looking the other way. Both of them, every time they passed Chakotay and Tom’s quarters after a holodeck adventure, made sure they made lots of noise just to wind him up. Tom grinned, he knew it was B’Elanna and Kathryn.  
“If there is nothing else Chakotay, meeting adjourned,” Kathryn said quickly.  
She stood up quickly walked over to B’Elanna, grabbed her hand and said.  
“One, two, three. Run!”  
B’Elanna and her made a quick escape away from the meeting room. They could hear Chakotay trying to shout after them and his voice quickly fading. They reach the holodeck and entered to see the farm in all it’s beauty again. They walked over to the hay stack, where they were laying on previously. Just as Kathryn was about to climb to where they were, her comm badge beeped. Kathryn groaned. Now what? She thought.  
“Commander Chakotay to Captain Janeway.”  
“Janeway here, what can help you with commander?” huffed Kathryn.  
“Well I wanted to ask you and B’Elanna after the meeting, but you decided to do a runner. Would you like to join me and Tom for some dinner and a catch up?” asked Chakotay.  
“Oh! Well then yes we will join you guys, see you in a moment,” Kathryn replied surprised.  
The comm badge cut out and Kathryn looked at B’Elanna. B’Elanna shrugged.  
“It’s been one of those days,” she said as she rolled her eyes.  
They entered Chakotay and Tom’s quarters, they could hear soft music playing and see Tom making the final touches to dinner. Chakotay appeared from the bedroom and smiled.  
“Ah glad you lovely ladies could make it. Tom’s just finishing off dinner. Please have a seat at the table,” Chakotay said.  
B’Elanna and Kathryn took a seat at the table. Chakotay grabbed a bottle of replicated wine and filled four glasses. Tom carried over two of the plates, placed them in front of B’Elanna and Kathryn and then grabbed the other plates. Tom joined them and they began to eat. While enjoying the meal they discussed interesting topics and recent gossip on Voyager.  
“On another note, B’Elanna I need to apologise for earlier, don’t worry about the daily checks, I was just trying to be professional. Plus you were kind of dozing off,” apologised Chakotay.  
B’Elanna smiled. She knew that Chakotay was messing with her.  
“It’s alright, I blame Kath. She introduced me to her wonderful holodeck program and I couldn’t get it out of my head,” B’Elanna explained.  
Kathryn gawped at B’Elanna and then grinned. Chakotay and Tom looked at Kathryn wanting to know more.  
“Alright boys, as your are curious. As a child I grew up on a farm in Indiana on earth. I spent hours at night watching the sky, curious about what was beyond. I decided I wanted to introduce B’El to it as I thought it would be a nice way to relax and escape for a while,” Kathryn said.  
“Would you be able to show us, I would love to see it,” Tom asked.  
“Sure, it would be a nice way to end the evening,” Kathryn said.  
They finished eating and drinking. Tom quickly tidied the table up and they left for the holodeck. Along the way, Chakotay pulled Kathryn to one side and asked for B’Elanna and Tom to go on ahead.  
“Something wrong Chakotay?” asked Kathryn.  
“No everything is fine, it’s just I wanted your advice on something that I have been thinking about,” asked Chakotay.  
Kathryn looked at Chakotay and smiled. He knew that he could tell her anything and always ask for her advice for anything.  
“Well I have been thinking about this for a while but have not been sure when the right time is. Kathryn, I want to ask Tom to marry me,” Chakotay quietly explained.  
Kathryn’s eyes lit up. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him.  
“Oh Chakotay, of course it’s the right time. As long as you’re happy and you’ve no doubts do it. You have my full blessing. Lets just keep this between us for now. I’m so happy for you Chakotay,” beamed Kathryn.  
“I knew I could rely on you Kathryn, you have always supported me and been a true friend,” Chakotay replied.  
They continued on their way to the holodeck and soon caught up with Tom and B’Elanna. They were waiting outside of the holodeck. Kathryn input the program and entered. Tom and Chakotay were amazed by the sight of the farm. Kathryn took B’Elanna’s hand and they headed over to the haystack they had been previously laying on. They climbed to the top of it, removed their jackets and laid down together staring up at the sky. Tom and Chakotay took a moment before joining them to admire their surroundings. They could hear the crickets chirping in the background and feel the warmth of a long summers night. The stars twinkled brightly against the black sky. The moon shining brightly lighting the surrounding ground. Tom and Chakotay climbed the haystack to join Kathryn and B’Elanna. They laid down together next to the girls and stared up at the sky. Both were amazed how beautiful it was.  
Kathryn rolled over and embraced with B’Elanna. Chakotay smiled. Now, he thought. He rolled over and kissed Tom. He placed his hand onto Tom’s face and smiled. He sat up and said.  
“Tom, this is such a wonderful night and you being here makes it perfect. There is something I wanted to ask you,” murmured Chakotay.  
Tom sat up slowly and faced Chakotay. At the same time, Kathryn pulled herself away from B’Elanna and sat up. She knew what was coming and her heart skipped a beat. B’Elanna sat up baffled as to what was going on. They looked over at Tom and Chakotay and watched curiously.  
“What is it you would like to know Tay?” Tom asked curiously.  
“Thomas Eugene Paris, you are the most wonderful amazing guy I have ever known. I have waited so long to ask this and now this feels like the perfect time to do so. Would you do me the honour of taking my hand in marriage?” asked Chakotay.  
Tom was speechless. His head was spinning. Had Chakotay actually asked him to marry him? Kathryn and B’Elanna held each other tight, they were anxious for Tom’s answer.  
“Yes!” Tom managed.  
Both B’Elanna and Kathryn screamed. They hugged each other and were smiling uncontrollably. Tom and Chakotay wrapped their arms around each other and deeply kissed one another. Neither wanted to let go, it was their perfect moment. Tom and Chakotay stopped kissing and stared into each others eyes lovingly. Chakotay placed his hand into his pocket and pulled a ring out.  
“Then Thomas Eugene Paris, I place this ring on your finger as a symbol of our eternal love and our commitment to one another,” Chakotay purred.  
Chakotay placed the ring onto Tom’s finger and pecked him on the lips. Both of them were super happy. Kathryn and B’Elanna cheered again, they were so happy for them. This has been a great end to a wonderful night. Plenty of love and romance could be felt in the air.  
“Well guys, I would be honoured to perform your ceremony, if you allow it and you can leave all the planning to me and B’Elanna. It’s the least we can do for both of you,” mentioned Kathryn.  
Tom and Chakotay agreed. They all laid back down and stared back up at the sky. B’Elanna and Kathryn held hands while admiring the stars. Tom and Chakotay laid down rolled onto their side and kissed each other. They both felt amazing and knew that it was going to be the start of a new era for both of them.


End file.
